Getting Over Him
by Mayonayys
Summary: Sasuke has broken her once more, but she resolves to live her best life. What will she do when she thinks no man can ever take his place, but one is just waiting to? Sakura-centric. Kakasaku. Possible smut later on.


She wasn't ready for the outside world yet. She was curled up in a tiny ball in the middle of her massive bed, the same question that went through her mind years ago going through it again. Why.

Why had he left her, again? She would do anything for him. Go anywhere for him. But he left her. Again.

She wasn't enough.

She knew the answer, she always did. She would never be enough for the ebony haired man. He had bigger and better things to attend to. Things that weren't her, nor would they ever be her. Yet she let herself get hurt by him once again. It hurt so bad. Just like it did all those years ago.

She could heal any wound placed before her, but never, would she ever, begin to heal her own broken heart.

But today was not they day to sulk, as she was reminded by the pounding on her door.

"Forehead!" Ah, her ever faithful frenemy, Ino-pig, coming to knock some sense into her no doubt.

A hand fiddled with a key to the door, it swinging open and banging against the counter behind it. "Forehead, you're going to be late to your interview." The blonde stomped into the sulking woman's apartment, making her way loudly to the bedroom door. "Get your ass up." Insensitive as always, she swung open that door too. She walked over to the bed, pulling ya covers back dramatically to reveal a pale Sakura.

Her eyes held dark black bags under them, her cheeks tear stained, her lips cracked and dry. "You look like absolute hell."

When Sakura didn't respond, Ino let out a sigh, plopping down on the bed beside her. "Look." Her tone was softer, and her eyes darted about as she tried to think of what to say. Comforting wasn't her strong suit. "It's been three days already. Please. We're all worried about you. He's not worth all this. Not worth your life, your career, your happiness." She rested a formally clenched hand on her friends back, stroking it slightly.

Silence. That was all that passed between the two for a good minute. Sakura knew the things Ino was saying we're true, but part of her wanted to sulk. To give up. But she couldn't.

Her eyes slowly cracked open, tears had welded them shut, and then light coming from her open blinds assaulted her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as if she were about to start sobbing again, but her dry mouth opened and some semblance of words tried to make their way out.

"Let me get you some water." Ino had a tinge of a smile on her face, this was a good start. Now to just get the pinkette out of the bed. Ino stood, but returned quickly, cup in hand.

Sakura had pushed herself upright, her face gloomy and pale, hair all in disarray, and eyes downcast.

"Here." Ino held the cup up to Sakura's lips, tilting it so some water would touch her dry lips. Sakura knew not to gulp, though she wanted to, and let the water slide into her mouth and over her tongue slowly. After a moment, Ino took the cup away, setting down on the bedside table.

"Now," Ino's voice was a bit firmer now, "get up, get dressed, and go blow the council away!"

Sakura lifted her head finally, looking at her friend with tired eyes. "Alright, pig." She stuck out a tongue, it sticking to her dry lips. A smile cracked onto her face. Ino was right, no one was worth throwing your life away, not even the love of your life.

"Up!" Ino raised her voice, placing a hand firmly on Sakura's back and pushing her to stand on wobbly legs.

Sakura took steps toward the bathroom, her shoulders still slumped, before turning her head to look back at her bubbly blonde friend. "Thanks, Ino." She gave a genuine smile, heading off to the bath.

Twenty minutes later and Sakura felt like a new woman. Ino had left her be, as she had her own things to attend too, so Sakura sat alone in her room, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her wet hair was clinging to her neck and shoulders. She inspected it as she ran her fingers through it. It was time for another cut, she thought, thinking maybe she should get it cut even shorter than normal this time.

She glanced at the clock that sat beside her bed and let out a breath, she was glad Ino came so early, and that her interview wasn't until the afternoon.

Slowly, she got up and dressed, slipping on a white camisole and a black skirt. She made her way into her small kitchen and grabbed a cup of instant ramen. She boiled up some water and poured it into the cup, resting her chopsticks on the lid to keep the steam in, setting the timer above her stove as she walked by.

While her noodles cooked, she went back to her room and had a seat at the small white vanity that stood in there. Again, she combed her fingers through her hair. If she didn't have an interview, she would just cut it all off right now. It was time for a change.

She sighed as she had a look down at the mess on her vanity. Opened foundation, eyeshadows, and old crusty mascaras. Time for a change, she thought again.

She looked back at her reflection. Everything was going great for everyone she loved. Naruto was in line to be the next Hokage, with a wedding right around the corner. Ino was working at the hospital and going out on missions all the time, while going steady with Sai. Kakashi had made peace with Obito as he was drawing his last breath, and now seemed to be at peace with the world, serving his village and living the good single life. Tsunade was retiring from Hokage, and was getting better at not getting drunk at work. And Sasuke. Sasuke had returned to them, only to leave because of shame and regret. He said he loved her, but couldn't stay. She asked to go with him. He refused. They had one drunk, unromantic night together, and he slipped out the next morning before she awoke.

She placed her face in her hands, mouth curled into a frown and tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had gotten what she wanted all these years, only for it to be torn from her grasp. But she knew she had to give up on him. Give up on the idea of living a happy life and rebuilding the Uchiha clan with the love of her life.

She steeled herself, looking back in the mirror. She would love her work. She would get this position as chief of surgery and give everything to her job. "Yes." She spoke aloud, "I can do this."

The timer went off, startling her out of her thoughts. She shot up and went to the kitchen, she had thirty minutes before time to leave.

She slurped up her ramen fast enough to rival Naruto. Throwing the container in the recycling and heading back to her room. She sat back at the vanity. She didn't really want to use to old make up that she had at her disposal, but she would have to do something. She rummaged through the drawers and pulled out an uncrusty mascara tube and some light brown eyeshadow. She applied it quickly, but expertly, and grabbed her favorite pink lipstick and put it on as well.

She gave herself a wink in the mirror before combing out her mostly dry hair. She couldn't do much with it other than put it up, but she decided to leave it down, being sure to take a comb with her to give it a once over once she got there.

She rummaged through her closet, pulling out a long sleeve, white, button up. She pulled it over her arms and buttoned it up quickly, being sure not to miss any buttons. When she was done, she tucked it into her skirt, went back to her closet to grab a nice pair of black heels, and slipped those on.

She looked herself over in the mirror on her bedroom door. Smoothing out her skirt and turning to the side, admiring the way her backside looked in it. "You got this." She reassured herself.

As Sakura walked out of the hospital double doors, she had to resist the urge to throw a triumphant fist in the air.

She nailed it, or at least she thought so. Tsunade hadn't been there, since having your teacher on the interview board would be a little unfair. It was a group of old men, some department heads, and some council members. She charmed them. They probably already thought pretty highly of her, since even Tsunade herself looked at her as an equal.

She was on her way home, a bounce in her step, when a familiar head of silver hair came into view. He was leaned against the wall of a shop, famous book in hand. To her surprise his single eye looked up from the book as she approached.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensai, what're you doing in this part of the village?" It was rather strange, his apartment was across the village and there were no notable shops on this side of the village.

With a familiar crinkle of his eye, he spoke, "well, a little birdie told me someone had a big day today and I wanted to see how it went." He pushed himself off the wall, pocketing his book. "And I wanted to see how my favorite student was doing." This made her blush, as it did every time he said it. It wasn't a lie, by any means. He regretted not spending more time training her into a powerful kunoichi, and that all that credit went to Tsunade. He had told her on multiple occasions.

He placed a soft, gloves, hand on her shoulder. "By the looks of it, you did well?"

Sakura gave her sensai a comical thumbs up, "blew them away, Kaka-sensai!"

She could see the smile through his mask, "that's great!" He almost sounded as if he was joking, "well a job well done deserves a treat, now doesn't it?"

She pondered this, there were many times when Kakashi would leave them with the bill after saying he would treat them. She put a slender finger up to her chin, tapping lightly.

"Come one, like old times. See this as a successful mission." Kakashi sure closed with a genuine smile, persuading the girl to comply.

"Okay, Kaka-sensai, but your treat for real." She smiled at her sensai, starting to walk off to their usual ramen stand. He stood, watching her walk off, he couldn't believe she'd grown into such a fine kunoichi.

She looked over her shoulder, "ya coming Kaka-sensai?" She placed a hand on her small hip, raising a brow at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved a hand in the air, starting a slow pace to catch up with her.

* * *

Edit AN: mehmehmeh, i can't believe my first review is a correction and _facepalm._ jfk guys, show me some love. I need support and love to continue to write! Also you can just express your love for Sakura bb. she is so precious i love her.


End file.
